


The Best Thing Of Traveling In Space (Is You)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [55]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Getting Together, Interplanetary Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Natasha thought that traveling with the Guardians of the Galaxy had been a good idea at the time.





	The Best Thing Of Traveling In Space (Is You)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5190462#cmt5190462) at the three sentence ficathon at dreamwidth.

Traveling with Gamora and the Guardians was a good idea, Natasha thought as she watched the Guardians work on their weapons and move among each with such ease that she hadn't seen anywhere outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers.

There were supposedly good things according to Rogers and Fury that they could learn from teaming up with the Guardians.

Natasha hadn't expected though that she would end up taking the fiercely beautiful Gamora to bed after a rough tenth mission with the team. She's woken up first and finds herself watching Gamora as she slept calmly, bathed in starlight through the window of her quarters.

Gamora sighed in her sleep as she turned towards Natasha to rest her head slightly on Nat's chest.


End file.
